1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiple-layered tampon applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple-layered tampon applicator with a modified inner layer(s), which results in improved functionality and aesthetics.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist numerous applications that require a product to possess both highly functional properties in conjunction with highly aesthetic properties. This is especially true with consumer products, where the consumer is not only concerned with how well the particular product functions, but also how the product looks and feels.
In particular, feminine hygiene products, such as tampons, are subject to above-identified constraints, making it extremely difficult to make a product that is highly functional, yet meets the aesthetic demands of the consumer.
Through consumer studies, it has been determined that tampon applicator color, texture and finish can alter a user's perception of insertion ease and comfort of said applicator. This includes, but is not limited to, impartation of pigment, modification of surface texture, coefficient of friction, surface contact points, and visual effects due to reflection of light.
With regard to tampon applicators, it is widely known that they are generally formed from either a molded thermoplastic material, such as plastic, or a paper laminate, such as cardboard or paperboard.
Liquid coated paper laminate applicators are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833 to Weigner et al. is directed to an applicator formed of a high-gloss paper that can be coated with a degradable, dispersible or water soluble polymer, such as a modified polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinylidene chloride or polyvinyl alcohol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,531 to Whitehead provides an applicator with a heat-sensitive coating, such as polyolefin (e.g., polyethylene or polypropylene) or a heat sensitive adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,888 to Nielson et al. is directed to a paper applicator article having multiple paper layers and a compostable coating on the exterior surface.
However, neither the liquid nor film coatings applied to the prior art cardboard tampon applicators described above have permitted the combination of the formation of the desired glossy finish, retention of applicator circularity, reduction in friction, and sufficient biodegradability, let alone while further providing enhanced aesthetics to the applicator. Further, some prior art liquid coatings are more expensive, and require the use of organic solvents, leading to higher manufacturing cost and consumer cost.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties in providing additional aesthetic properties and/or additional functional properties to a tampon applicator without compromising the desired functional properties associated with the outer or exterior surface of the tampon applicator. This is accomplished by modifying at least one inner layer of material that forms the multiple-layer applicator. As a result, a highly functional product having enhanced aesthetics and or functionality is efficiently produced without compromising any of the desired functional properties associated with the exterior surface.